forgeofastariafandomcom-20200214-history
Terr
Terr is a rocky, life harboring hedronic planet in the Paladus System- it is the 2nd of 6 major bodies in the system surrounding the star, Paladus. Terr is the most commonly used name for the planet, coming from the Braesi (bray-si) word for "the world". Since the continent Braeso (bray-so) is the only connecting point between the 4 contiguous mesa continents, its culture has spread the most over Terr, therefore giving commonality to the name. * Pictured is a dietic image of Terr found in Braeso, depicting Terr as it was almost 1.2 billion years ago Overview Terr has 1 natural satellite, Luna, which has its own satellite, Paradis. Terr experiences a 24 hour day, and it takes 365 days to orbit Paladus. The Braesi Calendar has 12 months, each containing 30 days split into 6 5-day weeks- every 6th year, an extra month is added to the calendar to balance the calendar's length with the actual rotation. Terr is illuminated by both Paladus and the 1st major body in the Paladus System, a dwarf star named Alco. Terr is a terrestrial/gaseous world with a mean radius of over 10,000km. The defining feature of this large rocky planet is the 73% of surface area which is covered in a dense, poisonous fog that settles into the valleys between the continents. The mesa continents (or "tabletop continents") which rise above the level of the gas, known as the Brume. Terr houses 12 major bodies of land, of which only 5 harbor life. The 7 continents which cannot harbor life are relatively flat, and while they are often above brume-level, the lack of surrounding mountains or highlands makes life development nearly impossible. These worlds are referred to as "Midlands", as opposed to the "Lowlands", which are the valleys between continents. The 5 continents are known as (in order of land size) Braeso, East Lonia, Eyrsa, Cahla, and West Lonia. All of the continents except for Cahla are connected via highlands through Braeso. Cahla is an offshoot of the distant edge of East Lonia, and was connected at one point by highlands, but tectonic activity separated the two lands, thereby separating the non-flying wildlife and civilizations. Estimated to be roughly 3.1 billion years old, life originated in micro-organism form within the first 750 million years. Terr's distance from Paladus and its atmosphere combined to create very promising conditions for life development. The dominant species are humans, but are disctinctly divided into multiple sub-species. Name and etymology Terr is the most commonly used name for the planet, coming from the Braesi (bray-si) word for "the world" Tey'rre (Tay-reh). Culture on the continent Cahla varies greatly from the rest of the planet, and the world is represented by the symbol " ωρ ", and is officially pronounced "koh-vol-key-muh-noh-uhl-truh-oh-kee", but unofficially it is shortened to "Koh". Chronology Origin Origin myths vary from culture to culture on the creation of Terr. Most are varying stories of poetic creation, while others are quite unique. Eyrsan nomadic tribes hold that Terr is a god who created herself, and that the nature of something creating itself from nothing was so potent, that she immediately died from as a result of creating a logical paradox. East Lonia, a war torn, bleak continent full of notably pessimist scholars have an origin myth detailed by their great ancient historian, Rustis: "''Paladus was growing tired. She had created her son, Alco, from her own soul. From her hot breath came Titan and from a cool blow of air came Astares. For Osiris she sculpted from a piece of her own brain and from her heart she had formed Nera. But when it came time for the sixth, she was tired, so she shat out what was left and named it Terr. '' Physical Characteristics Terr is divided into three layers of surface area: lowlands, midlands and highlands. Lowlands Lowlands on Terr are valleys which typically below 80m below brume level. Midlands Highlands Orbit/Rotation Habitability Human transformation & Migration Human Geography Satellites